Bethward drabbles
by Shellyluvstoread
Summary: Just little conversations between My OC Beth and the Riddler Go check out All's Fair in Love and Riddles to see her origin story! I haven't written in a while, so I apologize for being out of practice
1. Chapter 1

The alarm was stabbing my ears. Not literally of course, but it was bad enough to poke at them at least.

"Five more minutes!" A voice next to me groaned, draping an arm around his eyes.

I managed to sit up groggily and smack down on the snooze button, looking around punch drunk.

"…get up ya big galoot." I mumbled, grabbed my pillow and bringing it down on his head hard. Nothing but a snore.

Neither of us were big early birds, as you could tell.

"…whoever wakes up first gets the top next time." I sighed.

I could almost hear his ears perk up.

Before my feet could touch the floor he was in the bathroom. The door slammed shut and I could hear laughing from inside but I knew his face was caught in the same expression it was always in until ten or so. The look of oh god why.


	2. Chapter 2

Could there be a time where we could go out in public and just be a couple? No, you give up that privilege for the funds we get. Whenever we went to the Iceberg, the only place outside of the hideout we could go, all I could notice were the stares he got from the waitresses, well, the waitresses who hadn't talked to him yet. After five minutes of flirting they usually scrammed, I guess people never really went for the criminally insane anymore.

One time there was one who had stayed for at least fifteen minutes. I had wondered why a trip to the bar was taking so long. Some brunette with a costume a couple sizes too small was leaning over him. Maybe I was too violent but five minutes ground on my nerves, at fifteen I was ready to engulf her head in flames.

"Hey sweetie," I cooed, voice sweet as poison as I led her away from the bar, probably stopping her in mid-sentence. "Let me get one thing…damn straight. You want him you're going to have to get through me-" My fingers curled into the brunette's arm, indenting harshly into her skin. Her mouth opened in a small "o" at the unexpected discomfort. "Now, I might not be as smart as Eddie over there, but I can tell you…" I jerked her head closer by the hair "That's something you don't want to do." Victory rose in my throat as tears did the same in her eyes. I released my grip on her hair and watched her run away like she had seen the killer rabbit.

"You are one for theatrics, aren't you?" Edward chuckled from behind my ear. I bit my lip and grinned up at him.

"You're one to talk!"

"You know I believe you scarred her from ever looking at my gorgeous face again."

"What's the tally so far?"

Edward looked up in mock concentration, counting in the air. "That one makes…eight you've scared off."

"I wouldn't be so protective if you weren't so popular…"

He smirked and started walking to the exit, an arm draped around my shoulders. "I would think you have realized by now I only flirt because I like seeing you fight back"

"Yes…but I like fighting back."


	3. Chapter 3

"...are you feeling okay?"

I laid a hand on my forehead and closed my eyes in defeat.

"I don't know, you've been gone a couple days and I think I caught a virus." Of course that wasn't the problem. I missed him, but hell cometh if I was telling him that.

He paused and stroked my cheek absently.

"I'll go get you an aspirin." Edward sighed.

I heard him get off the bed and go into the kitchen. A small piece of my heart seemed to tear away with him. I didn't know why, he had just been so busy with business agreements with Falcone and such lately I hadn't been able to see him except at night; he was gone by the time I woke up. I shouldn't have let myself get this attached, it wasn't healthy, he should be able to have a life without me needing him all the time. But the worrying and stress were causing me to get a mild ulcer. Now every time I heard the phone ring while we were together I wanted to scream and hold him closer for fear of getting him taken away again. Maybe Arkham was right, maybe he was my obsession. But I didn't mind him as my obsession, as long as I was his. There were always dark circles under my eyes now, I wouldn't blame him if he dropped me like a stone for being this clingy.

Thinking like that only made my stomach churn worse.

"Here." I opened my eyes to him setting a glass of water beside me and a bottle of aspirin. My nose twitched as I fought back not to cry.

"...come here." I said softly, trying not to let my voice crack. He raised an eyebrow and sat beside me on the bed, oblivious to the waves of misery practically emanating from me. I leaned up and locked my arms around his neck in a tight hug, it was needed. He held me close, tracing small circles into my back.

"Did I do something to deserve all this?"

I shook my head and buried into his neck , my breathing hoarse. "Do you even have to ask?"

His chest shook with a dry laugh. "Sweetheart, I always have to ask, even when I know the answer."


End file.
